


The Bad Boy Next Door

by SasuNaru_is_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Daddy Kink, Dean Flirts, Feminine Castiel, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hipster Sam Winchester, Innocent Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Neighbors, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sam Ships It, Same-Sex Marriage, Senior Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNaru_is_life/pseuds/SasuNaru_is_life
Summary: Castiel and Sam are seniors in College. Sam's older brother moves into the apartment next door. Castiel instantly falls in love.





	1. Love at First Sight

Castiel and Sam Winchester walk home together. Castiel wore a pink fuzzy sweater, olive green skirt, and pink sneakers with white laces. Sam's chocolate locks are held together in a black beanie, he wears a red flannel, black jeans, and red vans.

"You know my older brother is moving here today, right?" Sam starts.

"Is he hotter than you?" Castiel teases.

"Maybe so, but I am taller." The giant laughs.

"Nobody can beat you in the height department." 

When they reach their apartment, they see a moving truck and a bunch of boxes by the apartment next to theirs. Castiel blue eyes widen when he sees a guy with dirty blonde hair, green emerald jewel eyes, sun kissed skin, black tank top revealing well defined muscles, firm chest, grey sweatspants, and black and white nikes. He is so attractive.

"Hey, Dean." Sam forms his hand into a fist. The blue eyed male stares back and forth between the attractive male and Sam.  _Could that possibly be his older brother?_

Dean fist bumps the tall male back. "Dean, this here is my friend, Castiel."

Castiel's face heats up when his gaze hits him. His heart mushes when he sees desire in those green orbs. Dean walks toward the shorter male, wraps his arm around his waist, and brings his body closer.

"Aren't I lucky? God gave me such a cutie." He smirks.

Sam sighs.  _I should've known he would act like this around Cas._

"Dang it, Dean. Leave Castiel alone."

"Castiel, huh? A pretty name for an angel." Dean compliments. The blue eyed male's face continues to heat up. Castiel brings his sweater sleeves to his face, trying to hide the blush. Sam shakes his head and takes Castiel from Dean.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dean, but Cas and I need to study for a test." the taller guy lied.

"I-It was a pleasure meeting you, D-Dean." the blue eyed male waves goodbye.

"See you later, Sammy. Bye, hot stuff." the troublemaker with the green eyes winked, making a fire start in Cas' belly.

* * *

"Thanks for bailing me out." Castiel says, placing his pink sneakers by the front door.

"No problem, Dean can be very flirty." Sam repeats the same action before plopping down on the couch, and searching through Tv channels.

"I can tell." he blushes before joining Sam.

The taller guy finally settles on watching The Vampire Diaries. He lays his head on Cas' shoulder. "I know you like him."

Castiel looks at him in shock. "Me? What? No, n-never!" he stammers. He curses his stuttering. That stuttering always gives away everything. Sam gives him an all knowingly look. The blue eyed male finds himself blushing a lot.

"It's obvious. You were blushing so hard at his compliments." Sam laughs.

Cas' brings his knees up and buries his face in them. "I may or may not like him." he admits embarrassingly.

The taller male grins. "When am I expecting the babies?"

"Oh my god, Sam!" Castiel punches his arm before stomping off to his room, leaving Sam in the room laughing to death.

 


	2. Nice meeting you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes out for his morning jog and he sees an unexpected visitor.

Castiel slips on his black leggings, black pullover hoodie, and some vans. He grabs a banana before he is out the door. He plays  _I Write Sins not Tradegies by Panic at the Disco_ on his iPod.

He was grateful the sun wasn't currently out. He appreciated the nice breeze that went past him as he ran. Ragged breaths left Castiel.

Castiel was so caught up in his run, that he didn't notice the person in front of him. He ran straight into the stranger. "I am so sorry." He apologized.

The supposed stranger turned around and it was the one and only, Dean Winchester. He was dressed in a red and black flannel, white tank top that hugged his chest a little bit too well, black baggy pants, and black vans.

"God just knows how to make me find you, huh? Isn't that a blessing?" Dean gives the most dazzling smile ever, making Castiel's insides go to mush.

A blush spreads on the shorter of the two's face. "It was nice seeing you again, Dean, but I need to get going."

Just as Castiel was gonna start walking away, he was pulled by a familiar strong grip. The shorter male looked up from underneath his eyelashes. Dean growled at the beautiful look of purity.

"You are so beautiful." He comments, running his thumb over Castiel's perfectly pink lips.

"D-Dean." The shorter male whines, trying to shy away like a confused puppy.

"Please stay with me, I want to know you better." Dean pleads with an adorable pout that gets Cas to stay.

"Ok." He agrees.

* * *

They made a stop at Starbucks. Dean took a seat as Castiel made their orders. He groans as his eyes roll over the roundness, and plumpness also known as Castiel's ass. 

Soon, Cas came back with 2 Apple fitters, and the 2 chilled Frappechinos. Dean thanked him. The older male grabbed his soon to be lover's hand as they left the shop. Castiel blushed intensly, heart beating real fast.

People that past by, believed they were a couple, and they clapped, whistled, and congratulated them. The blue eyed male got more flustered by the second. To further convince people they were a couple, Dean took a drink of his coffee, then he kissed Castiel. The shorter male's eyes widened. He opened his mouth allowing the older male's coffee to flow inside.

After the kiss, Castiel beats on Dean's arm. "What the hell, Dean?!" He blushes.

"What? Is it a crime to kiss my beautiful boyfriend?" Dean retorted, giving strangers mischevous winks.

"Damnit Dean, you know damn well I am not your boyfriend." He hid his face in his jacket.

"Soon-to-be."

 

 

 


	3. Drunk Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back with a drunk Dean.

Castiel snuggled into the couch with a warm comfy blanket covering his revealing attire. A pair of spongebob mid thigh shorts, and a grey cropped hoodie. He is currently watching an episode Scandal.

"Damnit Olivia, why do you always gotta fuck up things with Fitz?" He rolls his eyes, stuffing his face with popcorn.

His attention soon turns to the door unlocking. There stood Sam with a drunk Dean using him for support.

"Looks like someone can't hold their liquor." Castiel giggles.

"Tell me about it." Sam rolls his eyes, "And I am the one who is still in College."

Castiel laughs before turning his attention back to the TV. Sam helped Dean find his way to a chair right next to the couch. "You stay here and be a good boy."

"Hey, I'm older than you, Sammy boy." Dean slurs, head rolling back.

"Yea yea yea." The taller of the two says, "I'm gonna go sleep."

"Goodnight hun." Castiel teases.

"Love you too, Cas." Sam smiles before going upstairs.

As soon as Sam left, Dean got up. He held the blanket up before, diving under with Cas. The college student felt alarmed.

"Um, Dean. What are you doing?" The innocent little angel asked with wide blue eyes.

"Just getting comfy." Dean replied. God knows that Dean wasn't just getting comfy.

Castiel turned his attention back to Scandal. He tried to ignore the closeness of Dean. He definitely tried to ignore warm fingers on his sensitive thighs. Dean ran his fingers up and down on Castiel's smooth thighs.

The blue eyed male shivers. Castiel eats popcorn, trying to forget the fingers on his thighs. He almost chokes on his food when a hand goes under his hoodie, and pinches at his nipple. A loud moan escaped him and he instantly covered his mouth.

"Dean, I am telling you to stop. Now." Castiel says, pushing his hand away from his nipples.

"Not until I teach you who you belong to." Dean whispers into his ear, making the younger male shiver.

"D-Dean, as long as I can remember, I do not belong to anyone." Castiel says, trying to get away from the older male.

Dean grabbed his hips, thrusting his erection in Castiel's covered behind. Castiel lets out a yelp. The hand that was supposed to be stopping the older male, soon covered his as he played with his nipples. Castiel said, fuck it and gave in. He wanted Dean for longest and the older male was returning his feelings.

"Mn Dean, you feel so good. Imagine how good you will feel in my nice little ass, filling me to the brim." Castiel moans.

"You don't even care if Sam catches us, huh? You are such a beautiful slut, all for me. Isn't that right, Cas?"

"Sam can catch you making me yours. I'm your little slut, Dean." Castiel moans as his erection digs deeper into his covered behind.

Dean groans into his soon to be lover's ear. He twists both of Castiel's nipples letting loud moans leave the younger male. Castiel spreads his legs. Dean gets the message.

"That is so hot, babe. You spreading your legs for my cock." The older male groans, thrusting his erection roughly into Cas' covered ass. A loud moan leaves Castiel again

Dean slowly takes his shorts off, growling at how round and plump Castiel's bare ass is. He slowly unbuckles his jeans. He slides his jeans down. His boxers go down with them.

He rubs his erected along the hole and crack of Castiel's ass. A gasp leaves the younger male. Dean lets his cock slide into his ass with ease. Castiel's moans grow louder when Dean reaches all the way inside, nudging his stomach.

"Daddy wants you to fuck yourself on his cock, alright my little slut?" Dean growls into his ear.

"Mn, yes daddy." Castiel moans back.

Dean thrusts, and Cas pushes back, getting the older male's cock deeper within him. "I love Daddy's cock. Mn yes, nobody's cock can make my hole feel as good as Daddy's."

"That's right, my little slut." He says, grasping Castiel's hips and shoving his cock in deeper.

Castiel's tongue flies out at the sensation. He strokes his cock at each thrust at his prostate. "Yes, yes! Fuck yes!" 

The younger male ends up spilling himself into his favorite cartoon shorts. Dean thrusts a little bit more and he spills himself inside of Castiel.

"Ah, I love you, Dean. Does this mean that we're?" The innocent blue eyed cutie patootie looks back with a blush.

Dean wonders how one can stay so innocent after fucking. "Yes, Cas. We are lovers. Then, I will marry you. Then, we grow old together and I will still fuck you with an wrinkly old dick."

"Ugh! Why did I choose to love you out of all people?!" Castiel playfully pushes Dean before limping upstairs. The older male smirks.

* * *

"Can you guys keep the noise down next time? Some people want to sleep to their heart's content, and I am one of those people." Sam jokes.

Castiel blushes. "That is how you greet people in the morning?"

"Is that how you spend your nights, now?" Sam smirks, "Screaming daddy for my brother?"

Castiel whines, and covers his flustered face.


	4. Not so Clean homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to do his homework but he is distracted by Dean.

****

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Let me guess, you are here for Cassie." Sam says with a knowingly look.

"You know me so well." Dean smirks.

"He is upstairs in his room doing homework. His room door is pink, really not hard to miss." 

"Thanks brother." The older of the two grins.

"Make sure to keep the noise level down." Sam jokes.

"I can't promise anything." Dean teases.

* * *

 Dean walks in and he sees his lover in a long white hoodie. The hoodie was really big for his size. It exposed his pale smooth legs.  _Does he have anything on under that?_

"Hey, sweetheart." He smiles.

Castiel looks up."Hey, Dean."

The older male takes a seat behind his lover on the bed. He kisses the younger male's neck, hands placed on his waist.

Castiel giggles, "D-Dean."

"What?" He mumbles into his lover's pale neck. He trails kisses down his neck, and his hands travel under the hoodie. "Just panties? Such a naughty little boy."

"Ah, no! D-Dean, I am trying to do my homework." Castiel whines.

"I am gonna fuck you while you do your homework, would baby boy like that?" Dean whispers all huskily into his ear.

"Mn, yes. Please, daddy." The younger male moans.

He slowly takes the underwear off of Castiel. He presses two fingers to his mouth, and he gladly takes them in. Castiel's tongue roams over them greedily. Dean groans.

He removes his fingers and placed them at Castiel's pink little hole. He opens up and takes in Dean's fingers. The younger male let's out moans, slowly losing focus on his homework. He begins to fuck himself on Dean's fingers, meeting his thrusts.

"That feels good, doesn't it sweetheart?" Dean whispers into his ear.

"Yes daddy. Ah more!" He moans wantonly.

Soon enough, the older male finds his prostate. Castiel screams. Dean thrusts there more and the younger male cums, staining his jacket.

"Focus on your work, Cas." He grins, knowing he is torturing his lover.

Castiel lets out a groan of frustration. He was on the last question. He would quickly finish it so he can enjoy Dean's dick fucking his little hole open.

Dean unbuckles his pants. He shoves them fully down. He removes his shirt as well. Castiel gets on all fours, making the hoodie slide upwards. It does little to hide his bare ass. Dean finds lube. He turns around to see Cas with his ass for show as he does his homework.

He growls, smacking Castiel's ass. A whimper leaves the younger male. Dean pours some lube onto his dick. He positions himself behind Cas, and slowly pushes in. A moan leaves the black haired male. 

He finally finished. He pushes the homework aside. Dean gets the hint and starts thrusting without mercy. Loud moans leave Castiel's mouth. He clenched the bedsheets hard. His tongue flies out from the intensity and his blue eyes widen.

"Ah ah! Fuck, that feels so good!" He moans.

"Only Daddy can make you feel this good. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Dean growls.

"Yes, daddy! Only you can make me feel good!" Castiel moans.

Dean changes their positions with him lying down, and Cas riding him. Castiel uses Dean's chest for leverage as he fucks himself on his cock.

"C'mon Daddy, please move and make a mess of my slutty little hole." The younger male begs.

Dean deeply groans as he wildly thrusts into Cas. Castiel lets out a scream. He immediately holds Dean's shoulders as his ass gets abused.

"Yes! Holy shit! I am a slut! I am such a slut for you! Fuck me, yes please, fuck me!" He moans so loud, that Dean thinks the whole neighborhood heard.

He hits his prostate and Castiel screams. Dean hits his sweet spot more and the younger male creams himself once more. Dean comes as well.

Pants fill the room. Castiel breathes before sloppily kissing Dean. The older male runs his hands down his sides, returning the kiss.

They were disturbed by Sam's loud knocking. "You nasty children. I told you, Dean! Keep the noise down!"

"Damnit Sam, I am older than you, and plus I told you I wouldn't promise anything!" 

Castiel buries his red face in Dean's shoulder. 

 


	5. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am dealing with school so plz do not fuck me up because I have not updated since who knows and now it is 2020. Jk

I love getting ideas from readers because their ideas help make fics better. Tell me what I should write for the next chapter because I am out of ideas of what I should do.

Sorry guys that it seems that I have been turning in a grave but I am just keeping up with a school. My grades look on point for this quarter so I have to keep them looking fresh.


	6. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No explanation needed.

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I need some ideas for a new chapter because I want to continue this fic but you know when you are a fic writer, you have ideas for so many new fics.

What I had in mind is that Dean, Castiel, and Sam go to a carnival or an amusement park. I want this chapter to be a fluff one because I write too much Smut I swear.

Tell me your ideas for the next chapter. I love getting ideas because I can make an image in my mind and write the most beautiful shit ever xD 

 

 


	7. You don't really know who you can trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel catches Dean with one of ex's and he gets the wrong impression instead of what actually happened.

Castiel twiddles with his fingers. He has a red crop top, with black shorts that reach mid thigh, and white converses. He couldn't wait to roll in bed and take a nap. College is a hectic experience. 

On his way home, he sees a familar person. He looks like...Dean! He was gonna run up to him, until he saw this blonde girl a little bit too close to him. Dean is against the wall as this girl's knee rubs his groin and she kisses him.

Blue eyes widen with shock, confusion, anger, and sadness. He walks by the pair quickly, with his head down. He thought what he had with Dean was special, but in the end he was just like every other guy. They all took advantage of him and used him.

Dean pushes the blonde off him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Doing what you desire." Lisa grins before attempting another kiss.

Dean slaps her and Lisa falls on the floor, holding her cheek. "What I desire is Castiel. He is kind, sweet, considerate, and he is way better looking than you. I would never betray him because he deserves the world."

* * *

 After Castiel got home, he ran upstairs, completely ignoring Sam. Sam looked at his figure running up the stairs in confusion. "Cas, everything alright?"

Castiel felt like crying even more. That is the nickname Dean gave him. His blue eyes closed and the tears finally slipped out. He let out a sob. "Why do i always get treaten like shit?"

"Am I not capable of love, am I disgusting, what is wrong with me?!" He throws his backpack, not caring of anything breaking inside.

Sam opened the door. He slowly came inside and the shorter male looked up at him with tears filliing his blue orbs. Sam approached him with concern. He rubbed circles into his back, making Castiel immediately relax.

"Castiel, what happened?" green orbs look at the shorter male with worry.

"D-Dean." 

"Oh no, what did he do?" 

"I don't even know. I was just coming home from college and I recognized him immediately, but there was this blonde girl kissing him, and he wasn't doing anything to stop her." Castiel explains.

"Blonde girl? Oh, that's Lisa!" Sam exclaims.

"You know her?" 

"Yea, she is Dean's ex." 

"Ex or ex with benefits?" Castiel gives Sam such a serious look.

"Ex. I am pretty sure you must've saw the wrong scene, because I definitely know that Dean is serious about his relationship with you."

"So serious about our relationship, huh? Did we even have a relationship or I was just a....fling to him like everyone else?" Castiel's tears fall onto his lap.

Sam grabs his friend's shoulders, and turns him fully towards him. "Castiel, you are definitely not a fling to him. Trust me, I've seen all of his relationships and what they're like. You are special to him."

Blue eyes's widen, tears spilling out.

"Just please let him explain, please?"

"O-ok."

* * *

 

Castiel came downstairs. He saw Dean, and he immediately looked away. He walked into the kitchen where Sam and Dean are at.

"Hey sweetheart." Dean smiles at him.

Castiel ignored him as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Dean gave him a look of confusion. Why is he ignoring him?

Sam looked at his best friend with pity. He was hoping he was really not cheating on Castiel. The blue eyed male has been through enough.

Castiel didn't even acknowledge Dean as he walked back upstairs. Dean raises an eyebrow. What's his deal?

"Dean. Important question."

"Yea?" Dean looks at him.

"Did Lisa kiss you?" Sam asked.

"Yea, and i pushed her away because I love Castiel. I never wanted a serious relationship with any of my exes like I want one with Cas."

Sam nods in understanding. He facepalms and sighs. He knew Cas left too quick.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Cas came home crying because he saw you kissing Lisa, but he didn't see what happened afterwards. Now, he believes that he is not capable of being loved." Sam explains.

Dean's jaw dropped. It all made sense now. Castiel thinks he is a jerk because he didn't see the whole story. Castiel must be thinking there is something wrong with him, but no he is such a beautiful angel. Those other people who have hurted him were blind, because having Castiel brightened up Dean's life.

"Oh god, i need to go tell him what really happened." Dean said, rushing upstairs.

Deam made it to the familiar pink door that is linked to Castiel's room. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Cas! Open up! Please!"

"Get the fuck away from my door. I don't want to see you!" Castiel yells back.

"Castiel, have you ever thought that you didn't see the whole story? You are gonnna open up this door in 5 seconds, or i will kick it down."

Castiel shivered from Dean's dominance. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. Dean's green orbs look down on the small figure. Castiel has on a white baby doll nightie that shows his white panties.

Dean licks his lips. His babe looked so fucking sexy. Castiel looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. "Well, what's the full story?"

"I know you seen Lisa kissing me, but it didn't mean anything. After you ran off, I pushed her away. She tried to kiss me again, but I slapped her. I told her straight up, that I found someone that I love deeply and want to be in a serious relationship with. That someone is you." he explains.

Castiel's eyes widen and the most beautiful smile forms on his face. He jumps in Dean's arms, legs wrapping around his waist, and arms around his neck. "D-Dean, I'm sorry that I made assumptions. I thought you were cheating on me, and I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought I was incapable of being loved."

Dean kissed him before saying, "You are so beautiful, Castiel. Those people who hurt you passed up a wonderful opportunity. There is nothing wrong with you, you just got hurt too many times. Don't worry, I am here and I will love you until my bones turn old and brittle."

Castiel laughs, before smooching Dean. "I wonder if I will still look good as an old person."

"Probably. I would stay with you, nonetheless."

"You are such a liar."

"What do you mean? Not everyone can be good looking in old years."

 


	8. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go to the park for a date.

Dean waits downstairs, rolling his eyes. Castiel always had to make himself perfect, no wonder where they go. Sam snickered in the background as he saw the impatience radiating off of his brother.

"Babe, it is just the park. Hurry up!" Dean yells.

"Oh whatever, you big hater!" Castiel yells back.

* * *

Castiel finally revealed himself. He wears a denim jacket, red halter crop top, denim mid thigh shorts, and red vans. Dean smirks. He walks over and gives his lover a hug.

"Looking great as usual." Dean kisses Castiel on the kiss.

Castiel looks Dean up and down. Dean was wearing a black v-neck shirt, grey sweatpants, and black and white nikes. He smirks, "Not so bad yourself."

Sam clears his throat. They turn to him. He grins as he says, "Yall should really hurry to the park before you guys start fucking in front of me."

"You're such a hater, Sam." Castiel laughs.

"That would be a nice sight, though." Dean rubs his chin in thought.

Castiel looks at Dean in shock, and Sam shakes his head. "Get the fuck out."

* * *

 

As soon as they entered the park, Castiel's eyes immediately found the ice cream cart. He dropped Dean's hand and ran over there. Dean let out a laugh. He is such an adorable kid.

Deam sat on the bench and watched how Castiel jumped with joy when the ice cream man gave him his ice cream.  _Mint chocolate chip._ Nice flavor, Cas.

When Castiel walked over, happily licking his ice cream, Dean laughs. "You are such a kid."

"Hey, shut up." Castiel pouts, before continuing to happily lap at his ice cream.

He took a seat next to his lover, hand conjoined with Dean's. "Mint chocolate chip is the best ice cream flavor."

"Isn't my cream the best flavor?" Dean whispers huskily into Cas' ear.

Castiel's eyes widen, blush filling his cheeks, and jaw dropping. He turns to Dean. "You are absolutely disgusting."

Dean laughs, "I know."

Castiel finishes his ice cream. Dean chuckles, and his lover looks at him with confusion. He grabs Cas's face and licks the leftover ice cream around his mouth. Castiel blushes, and hides his face.

"You are so adorable." Dean smirks.

* * *

Dean watched as Castiel eyes lit up when he saw a baby or a kid. When the little boy fell from getting hit in the head from, Castiel rushed to his side, cradling his head. The boy immediately stopped crying, and started blushing at the sight of Castiel.

"You okay?" the blue eyed male said in a soothing, calm voice.

"Y-Yes." The boy said.

Dean's eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms, straight sizing the kid when he hugged Cas. Then, the boy had the nerve to say, "When I become an adult, you will be my wife."

Castiel let out a giggle. "Sure, kid. I am 24, by the time you become an adult, I am gonna grow grey hairs and possibly grow less attractive."

"You could never be less attractive, and I would still marry you with gray hairs." 

Dean's jaw dropped. "I know this little brat did not."

Castiel smiles. "Ok, kid. I will be waiting."

The blue eyed male turns back to Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows, crosses his arms, and sizes him instead. Castiel laughs.

"Don't worry, Dean. The kid will forget about me when that time comes." he reassures him.

Dean still sizes him. Castiel grins before kissing Dean on the cheek. "You better make sure." the older male mutters.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel got a text in class from Sam.

_**From Moose:** _

_I have a night course tonight :(, can't keep you company._

 

**_From PreciousAngel:_ **

_Aw that sucks._

 

 **_From_ ** _**Moose:**_

_You can stay with Dean....and do your nasty deeds. Thankfully, you guys will be disturbing the neighbors and not me._

 

_**From PreciousAngel:** _

_Oh fuck you. Some friend you are._

_............................................................................_

Dean opens his door to see his angel in front of him. Castiel is dressed in a see-through light blue babydoll nightie with white ruffles on the bottom and he had some light blue Puma slides on. Dean's pupils dilate when he sees the white thong.

"Well, hello there." Dean smirks, looking up into Castiel's eyes.

"Hey." Castiel blushes.

"What ya doing here?" The older male questions.

"Sam has a night course tonight and I need company." The angel responds.

"Well, tonight is Sam's lucky night. No noise for him." Dean raises his eyebrows.

Castiel looks at him in false disgust. "Who said we were gonna be doing anything?"

Castiel pushes past him. He sashays into the house. He places his shoes by the door.

Dean bites his lips as he looks as Castiel's round bottom. He closes the door and locks it. "You are so mean, angel."

Castiel's light up when he sees Fresh Prince of Bel-Air on the tv screen. He runs to the couch. The older male giggles going to join him.

"There's a better seat right here." Dean winks, gesturing to his lap.

Castiel's face turns red. "O-ok." 

Castiel sits down on Dean's lap, butt to crotch. The older male groans. The younger male crosses his legs.

"This seat is not very comfortable you know, there is something hard poking me in the butt."

Dean leans up and whispers in his ear, "Would it be more comfortable if that something was inside your ass?"

Castiel's eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face. "D-Dean."

The older male grins when he sees his lover's blush. No matter how many times Dean fucks Castiel, the younger male will stay an innocent angel. It is so cute.

Dean's hands roam underneath his nightie. They're placed on Castiel's stomach as he nips at his lover's ear. Castiel mewls like a kitten at the light touches.

The older male moves from his ear to his neck. He kisses at his neck before biting it. Castiel whimpers before moaning. For some reason, the blue eyed male did feel like a cat in heat.

Dean licks at the spot, creating a mark for display. He suddenly turns Castiel around, and he immediately wraps his legs around Dean's waist. "Let's continue this upstairs, shall we?"

 The younger male blushes, letting his head rest on the older male's shoulder. Dean wastes no time getting Cas into the bedroom. He sits down on the bed. Castiel raises his arms, allowing Dean to take off his nightie. Dean slowly takes off his shirt, giving Cas a nice view of his muscles.

Castiel kneels before Dean. He doesn't waste time as he pulls off the older male's jeans. He pulls his boxers down to his knees. He places small kisses on the tip before putting it in his mouth. Cas looks up at Dean with his angelic blue eyes. Dean almost comes on the spot. Cas deepthroats his cock. "Shit, Cas. Stop. I want to come inside your ass."

Cas winks at Dean. "Ooh, sexy."

He straddles the older male. He grips Dean's shoulders as he rolls his hips in a circular motion. He lowers himself slowly onto his cock. "Mn."

Dean gives Castiel no warning. He grabs the younger male's ass as he shoves his cock in farther. Castiel's eyes wide and his tounge flies out. "Ah, Dean! It's so intense!"

Dean sucks on Castiel's nipple as he fucks him hard. The younger male let's out sweet moans. "Mn, Dean! That feels so good!"

Castiel whines as Dean slowly pulls out before slamming back in. He moans loudly. His thrusts became faster and his cock goes in even deeper.

"Nya! Ah, ah!" Cas sweetly moans.

"Such a sweet little cock whore." Dean says huskily.

"Ah Ah, no I am not-OH FUCK!"

Dean found his prostate. Castiel moans loudly as he releases his come. The younger slumps forward onto Dean. The older male continues to thrust into his sweet spot, making Castiel let out sweet, flirtacious moans. Dean lets out a sexy low grunt before he comes inside Cas.

Pants fill the air. Dean grabs Castiel's face and places a kiss on his lips. He kisses back.

The younger male is a mess. His face is all red. His lips are plump and red from the continous biting. His blue eyes are still in the lust zone. Dean admires his effect on Cas.

 

 

Sam has a peaceful sleep and is thankful that he had a late class.

 

 

 

 


End file.
